Flight
by HelloPplzOfEarth
Summary: DISCONTINUED. I don't like this story as much anymore.


**This is my first Fanfic, but not my first time writing. Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S Sorry this chapter is kind of short.**

**P.P.S Please no flames!**

_Come on, come on, come on,_ I screamed in my head as I dodged a bullet. Yeah, I should probably explain what's going on. First of all, my name's Llewella and I'm something I like to call a shapeshifter. I was born like this, problem is these stupid lab rats (that's what my best friend Blaze and I call scientists) kept sending Erasers (half-wolf half-human) after me, so that they can bring me back to the "School" to find out who created me. My best friend Blaze and I are always running from them. Sure, we could take all the Erasers out, but then the scientists would just make more. And more. And…wait for it….more. So, right now I'm running/flying away from the wolfy bozos called Erasers. And they have guns. Yeah, what fun! Not. Oh, right, I'm supposed to be telling a story.

I turned into a Hunter (of Artemis. Look it up in a book about Greek Mythology) and repeatedly shot arrows at the Erasers. Most of them plummeted to earth…except Ari. So, I just smiled, and shot another arrow at him, which, happily, hit his wing. Bulls-eye! His wings crumpled and he fell down, down, down.

_We're meeting at the cave, right? The one by the river? _I asked Blaze. That's something I forgot to mention, huh? Blaze and I can talk to each other in our heads. It's pretty cool, actually.

_Yeppers,_ came Blaze's reply. I quickly spotted the cave and almost hit the top, but I quickly grabbed the roof of the cave and swung down. Then I noticed something unusual. Six…no, seven pairs of eyes were staring at me through the darkness. One pair of eyes disappeared and a girl was walking out of the darkness. If you think I ran out and started to scream, you are very wrong.

"Who are you and what the heck are you doing in this cave!" I yelled angrily. The girl frowned at me.

"I'm Max, and I could ask you the same thing," the girl, Max, said. I only nodded.

"Look, how about you get to go outside the cave and I get to stay inside?" I suggested, calmer than I was before.

Max shook her head. "Sorry, but we're being hunted by Erasers. You probably haven't heard of them,"

I almost fainted. Erasers. They were being hunted by Erasers. "I know plenty about Erasers. My best friend Blaze and I are being hunted too. We're shapeshifters," I explained. A boy, maybe eight or nine, walked out of the darkness, followed by two boys about the same age as Max and two girls, one about eleven or twelve and one about six. A dog came out of the darkness behind them.

"Let her stay, Max. We could use some more flock members," the boy that came out first said with a smile. Max was about to respond when we all heard a sickening _CRACK. _I bolted outside only to see Blaze on the ground rubbing his arm, which I figured was broken. He smiled.

"Hey L. I kind of came to a rough landing," he said. Rolling my eyes, I helped him off the ground and went back inside. The boy that asked Max if I could stay was grinning from ear to ear.

MAXIMUM RIDE'S POV

"Come on, Max! She seems really nice," Gazzy begged. I sighed and nodded. Gazzy tackled me with a hug.

"_I_ vote against her staying. What if she's dangerous?" Fang argued.

"We kept you, didn't we, Fang?" Iggy joked. Fang scowled at him.

"You know, she looks just like you, Fang. Black hair, dark clothes," Nudge said matter-of-factly.

"Her eyes are ice blue, and she looks nothing like me," Fang growled.

"Actually, her eyes changed color when she heard that crack. They were bright green." I explained.

Llewella and a boy I was pretty sure was Blaze came inside the cave. Gazzy was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, Gazzy," I pointed to the Gasman as I talked to Llewella. "Convinced me to let you join the flock. So, do you accept?" Llewella smiled and nodded.

LLEWELLA'S POV

After I accepted Max's invitation to join the flock, I noticed the boy with black hair was someone I haven't seen since I was about four.

"Fang?" I asked.

"How do you know my name?" he snarled, though there was an edge of fear in his voice.

"Because," I said. "You're my brother." Now Fang just looked confused. "The day you were born, I saw some scientists leaving with you. I tried to get you from them, but I was only four. I thought you were dead, Fang."

FANG'S POV

I was shocked. No, really! But I was kind of happy at the same time. I know what you're thinking. Fang is happy? Someone call the police! Seriously, though. Try not being happy when you're a familyless mutant bird freak and you find out you have a sister that you never knew about and you can see her all the time.

LLEWELLA'S POV

"But, this means you might be a shapeshifter like me, Fang," I told my brother. "Someone needs to get Fang really mad."

"I can!" said Iggy. (At least I think that's his name) All of the sudden Iggy drew a picture of Max kissing some guy. That did it. Fang started shaking uncontrollably.

"Everybody back up!" I yelled. Fang turned into a huge black wolf just as everyone got out of the cave. "Okay, now to calm him down."

I turned into a snow white wolf and send Fang a MM. (Mental Message) _Fang, calm down. Iggy was just playing around. Why don't we go cliff diving? _

_Go cliff what?_ Fang asked.

_Cliff diving. It's really fun. We need to go right away. I can't believe you've never done it before!_

We both turned human and I dragged him outside of the cave where the others were waiting. I motioned for them to follow me, and we took off toward the nearest beach. Luckily, it had a cliff. I didn't even pause when we got there. I just jumped right into the ocean.

**Hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as possible, but sadly I have school **

**~HelloPplzOfEarth**


End file.
